


Coming Home

by Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family Angst, Jeff Tracy is alive, Set in Season 1, Sudden appearance of Jeff Tarcy, badass females, before the Hood is taken down, random female assassins, small amount of butt-kicking, the Hood will be taken down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor/pseuds/Iamnotthewriteryourelookingfor
Summary: Scott Tracy encounters a strange woman who leads him to his father.Set in season 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Scott, I’ve got a read on the Hood.” John’s voice came through clear and calm on the comms. “He’s on your tail, just keep going. The plan’s going great.” Scott tried to keep his breathing steady as he walked down the dimly lit corridor; his footsteps seemed too loud on the metal floor and he felt like a thousand eyes were watching his every move. “It’s alright, Scott.” John said in his ear, as if he could hear his big brother’s thoughts. “It’s just you and him. And don’t worry, everything’s in place.”

 _I know_ , Scott wanted to say, _I know that_. But he was supposed to be alone, an outcast, discarded from International Rescue and vulnerable. They knew the Hood wouldn’t be able to resist and would want to add Scott to either his employee list, or his eliminated list. So he said nothing. At the appointed time, when he and his shadow reached a designated point, John hung up leaving Scott in silence.

“Tracy.” The Hood’s low voice whispered out of the shadows. “Dear Tracy.” Scott spun around.

“What do you want?!” he demanded, trying to act as though he hadn’t known that the Hood had been trailing him through several bars.

“You know what I want, little thunderbird.” He had never noticed how seductive the Hood’s voice was before. He thanked the stars John loved so much that he wasn’t actually drunk, otherwise he might just be persuaded to do something stupid by that voice alone.

“I’m not a thunderbird.” Scott snapped, trying to sound hurt and defiant. The Hood chuckled lowly.

“Not anymore.” He seemed to take only a few steps towards Scott but suddenly the Tracy boy found his greatest enemy invading his personal space. He took several quick steps back, stumbling slightly. “But I can change that.” the tone of the Hood’s voice was severely unnerving and Scott found himself taking a few more steps backwards. The Hood chuckled darkly. “How stupid do you think I am?” he mocked, leveling a gun to Scott’s chest. “I will not be taken down by such a foolish gag. Your father would be so disappointed.” His finger tightened on the trigger.

 

The shot that rang out, however, hit the Hood’s hand, knocking the gun away from the two men. Scott lunged at him but found his arms twisted painfully behind his back “Guards! Guards!” the Hood hollered. “Fools! Where are you?”

“They are dead.” A female voice said and a figure clad entirely in black slipped out of the shadows, pointing a smoking gun at the two struggling men. “You are alone.” She said in a slow voice, a slight British accent making its way into her original, undetermined one. “Now let the boy go.”

“You’ll never get me you uncultured little brat.” The Hood announced and pushed Scott into the woman. They both fell hard and the walls echoed with hurried footsteps as the Hood escaped.

“Idiot!” She snapped, pushing Scott off and stood up in one fluid motion. She dusted herself off and spoke again, her accent plain, simple and very chav. “Months of planning, years of training and what do I have to show for it? Nothing.” Her gun was pointed straight at Scott while she yelled and for a moment it felt like she was going to shoot him instead but she huffed and marched off, stowing her gun and pulling off her head covering as she went. Scott was just able to get a glimpse of dark hair before vanished back into the shadows. Scott sighed and turned his phone back on.

“This is Scott. I’ve got some bad news.”

* 

Scott took his time in the shower, washing several days’ worth of dirt and the stench on booze from his body, enjoying the fact that he didn’t have to think about anything. When he finally emerged from the steam, he found them all waiting patiently around the conference table. They all turned to look at him when he entered, their faces a mixture of concern, confusion and anger.  
“What happened, Scott?” John asked, standing, still dressed in his G-suit.

“Yeah, Scott, I thought that plan was full proof?” Gordon chimed in, causing everyone to begin talking over each other

“OK, enough!” Scott shouted over the building noise. Everyone paused to look at him, waiting. “Look, the plan was a bit of a long shot and the Hood saw right through it.”

“But what about the girl?” Kayo asked “Who was she?”

“I don’t know.” Scott said, taking a seat next to Virgil “I don’t even know what she looked like. She was completely covered in black.”

“Like a ninja?” Gordon tried to joke

“Yeah.” Scoot sighed. “And she probably would’ve gotten the Hood if I hadn’t gotten in the way.”

“But what’s her deal?” Virgil asked, once again the voice of reason “I mean, why does she want the Hood? For all we know, she just wants to replace him.”

“Yeah. And it’s our revenge she’s screwing up.” Alan said, jumping up.

“Now just hold on a second.” Scott said before his youngest brother could get too worked up. “We don’t know what her motive is. It could be bad, but it could be more important than ours.”

“More important than avenging dad? What do you mean by-”

“That’s not what I meant.” Scott ran a hand through his hair, pausing before he made the situation worse. “But dad wouldn’t want us to get side-tracked on a personal vendetta. We are here to help people. So everyone should go and get some rest and we’ll talk more tomorrow.”

“I’ll be in the office.” John said as everyone began to shuffle off. “And I’ll have EOS keep an eye out for any leads.” He added in under tone to Scott as he passed.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get him.” Scott said, trying to sound confident. John just nodded solemnly and headed for Thunderbird 5.

 *

It was months before the boys had any new leads on either the mysterious girl or the Hood’s whereabouts. The Hood, it seemed, had retreated into his criminal rabbit hole, spooked by either the girl or how close International Rescue had managed to get to him. It had been a reasonably quiet few days and Lady Penelope had needed an escort to a GDF event. Scott had drawn the short straw, much to Gordon’s despair. It was the usual crowd, the usual scene, and Scott was getting bored. Then he heard a familiar voice amongst the murmuring; an indeterminate accent with a hint of upper-class Britishness creeping in. he immediately made his way through the mass of colourfully clad dresses and black tuxedos to a small group of men standing with a young lady dressed in a deep blue dress. She had dark skin and hair and golden eyes a similar shade to Kayo’s. She was amusing the men with a tale of teenage mischief, Scott arrived in time to hear the punchline and the group of men laugh.

“Ah, Lady Penelope.” One of the older men stepped back to allow the blonde to step into the ring. “This is Tinika Kay, Miss Kay, this is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward.”

“A pleasure.” The girl smiled, shaking Penelope’s offered hand, her fingers long and dainty with sharp nails.

“And this is Scott Tracy.” Penelope said, passing the woman’s hand to Scott who shook it.

“Miss Kay.” Scott acknowledged.

“Please, call me Tintin.” Tintin’s smile widened slightly and took a sip of the champagne in her hand. Before any of the men around them could say anything else, a shot rang out.

Men dressed in black stepped out of the awnings, surrounding the group, aiming their guns at the party-goers.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm.” The Hood stepped up to the podium. “As long as you co-operate, no one will get harmed.” There was a scattering of gasps and a moment where the guests rushed to form a tighter group in the centre of the room. Scott found himself standing beside Tintin, whose face was tight, anger flaring in her eyes along with something that looked a lot like triumph. “All you need to do is assist me in funding my future enterprises, and you can be on your way.” The Hood explained as he began walking through the crowd. “It won’t be much, just a few thousand each, maybe a million, mere pocket change to people like you… Oh, hello.” He had arrived to Scott, Penelope and Tintin. His gaze had fallen to Tintin, a dangerous smirk playing at his lips. “You’re looking out of place here, like a pebble amongst a sea of diamonds.”

“More like a tiger among peacocks.” Tintin snapped, all traces of any accent other than English vanishing. “Do you think I’m surprised to see you here? When I last saw you, you were two steps and one maniacal laugh away from being a supervillain.”

“Oh, my dear Tikanita, is that any way to greet dear old dad.”

She didn’t say anything, she just threw her drink in his face and smirked, saying something in a Middle-Eastern language. She then smashed her champagne glass and shoved the stem into the Hood’s clavicle. Before the Hood’s henchmen could react, the Hood’s uninjured arm was twisted behind his back, allowing Tintin to use her father as a human shield. In her other hand was a small, compact gun, looking like it was made from an odd-looking metal, perhaps the reason she’d been able to get it passed the hidden metal detectors in the doors.

“Alright, everyone, pay attention.” Tintin’s voice was completely calm as she spoke to the henchmen “The rest of your hostages are all going to leave, calmly and quietly, and you are not going to do anything about it. You are going to drop your weapons and you are not going to move from your present position. I will then follow them and you will get your boss back. You will need to take him to the hospital because if this glass moves, it will sever several important arteries.  If you understand, place your weapon on the ground.” There was a moment of silence where the henchmen looked to each other, each assessing the seriousness of the threat. Then one by one, they placed the weapons on the ground. “Alright everyone, just slowly and calmly move to the exits. I’m sure the police are already on their way, they will help you.” In a manner that surprised even Scott, all the rich and entitled men and women calmly walked out of the hall until there was only Tintin, the Hood, Lady Penelope, Scott and the henchmen. “You too, Lady Penelope, Mr Tracy, you’ve got work to do.”

“The GFD will want to interrogate him.” Scott said, looking at Tintin over the Hood’s shoulder. It felt strange being this close to the man who killed his father and not be in any rush to murder him.

“Scott, honey, it’s called ‘revenge’ The Global Defence Force has nothing to do with it.” then the Hood head-butted her. 

*

In the ensuing chaos in which several phrases where shouted in several different languages and what could only be described as a brawl usually seen in pubs after various sporting finals happened, the Hood and his henchmen escaped.

“Son of a bitch!” Tintin snarled, pulling her hair pin out, letting the rest of her hair fall messily around her face. “That’s the second time you’ve gotten in my way.”

“I won’t let you kill him. I want him locked up, he killed my father and has tried to kill my brothers multiple times.”

“If you lock him up, he’ll escape. He always will. The only way to stop him is murder.”

“You killing him won’t give any of his other victims justice, it’ll only help you and only for a short amount of time.”

“I don’t care about the others!” She snarled before taking a deep breath and rubbed her face as Parker finally arrived.

“Are you alright?” she asked, regarding Scott and Lady Penelope.

“Just a bit banged up, the only thing broken are my heels.” Penelope sighed, leading them back to FAB 1, broken heels in hand. Tintin’s heels were missing and Scott’s jacket had been torn slightly.

“You’re bleeding.” Tintin gasped, pressing a napkin to Scott’s temple.

“Oh, thanks.” Scott stuttered, holding the napkin in place.

“I have some band aids, it doesn’t look bad.” Tintin mumbled, digging through her clutch. “Head wounds always bleed.” Her voice had become soft, almost motherly “They’re just brightly coloured.” She held up a bright yellow band aid. “I… I have kids.” Tintin admitted when Scott gave her a questioning look.

“And that’s why you want to kill the Hood.” Scott realised, letting her put the band aid over the scrape as Penelope sat in the car.

“I don’t want that man anywhere near my children. And I’m not taking any chances. I can’t.” She looked from Scott to Lady Penelope, resting inside FAB 1 with Parker standing next to the door. She seemed to be thinking about something. “You said your name was Tracey?”

“Yeah.” Scott said slowly, wondering where this was going.

“I heard the Hood talking about a Tracey a bit ago. Does this man look familiar to you?” she held out her phone showing him a photo of an older man with grey hair. Scott felt his chest tighten.

“Yeah. That’s… that’s my father.” Scott swallowed.

“OK, well I managed to rescue him from… somewhere. I’m not really sure what was going on, I may have had a smallish concussion at that time.” She scribbled something on the back of a card. When she handed it to him, he saw that it was a personal business card _‘Tinika “Tintin” Kay. Personal Consultant._ ’ And on the back was an address and a set of co-ordinates. “That’s where your dad is. I’ll message them and tell them to expect you.” She turned to walk off

“You could’ve killed him in there. Why didn’t you?” Scott asked causing her to stop in her tracks.

“Murder is still murder, and there were a lot of witnesses in there.” And she walked off.

And for some reason Scott let her.


	2. Chapter 2

“How can I help you?” the receptionist was the standard; blonde, pretty, large grin. Her name tag said she was ‘ _Stephanie_ ’

“Hi,” Scott said and swallowed. Virgil’s sturdy presence beside him gave him courage “We’re here to see John Doe number 3889?”

“OK.” She typed a few thing into her computer, looked to Scott, back down at her computer and back up again. “I’ll page Doctor Christoff, could you take a seat?” she gestured to a few chairs off to one side. “It shouldn’t be long.” Nervous, Scott and Virgil sat down, their hearts in their throats.

The coordinates had led to an upper-scale private hospital hidden among the Alps.

After a day of questioning and re-questioning the information given, the Tracey brothers had finally agreed to take a look. And by ‘agreed’ what really happened was that Scott put his foot down with Alan and Gordon’s backing against Virgil, John and Brains’ calm logic. It was Grandma who had tipped the scale, telling them to just ‘ _take the plunge’_. She had actually used the phrase ‘ _yolo_ ’ but that seemed to mean the same thing. Then had come the great debate on who was going to go. Scott had pulled the ‘I’m the eldest’ card which had caused an uproar and ended in both Alan and John locking themselves in their respective sanctuaries, which was a first for John who was usually one of the calm ones. Eventually they came to the decision that Virgil should go with Scott to back him up. This was agreed despite EOS telling them that it was _‘illogical for them to send their two strongest members on what was probably either a wild goose chase or a trap cooked up by a woman who was obviously prepared to use a champagne glass as a weapon_.’

 *

“Calm down.” Virgil hissed as Scott shifted in his seat again. Before Scott could begin to tell his younger brother about how this was obviously a bad idea and that they never should have come, they were the most used members of International Rescue, very important, and he had dragged them out here on the word of an attempted murderess and the Hood’s own daughter none the less. That was when an older woman in a lab coat walked up to them.

“Mr Tracey?” her voice was soothing and motherly. And Scott felt himself calm instantly “I’m Doctor Julie Christoff.”

“Hi, Doctor, I’m Scott, this is my brother Virgil.” Scott said, standing to shake her hand.

“Nice to meet the both of you. If you could come this way?” she led the two of them through a maze of cream coloured corridors. “Miss Kay informed us that you might be coming, she’s been very good to us in the past so we had no objections with setting up her John Doe here for what looked to be an indefinite stay. She’s helped us out of quite a few bad situations, so it was the least we could do.”

“She’s a fixer.” Scott realised, the phrase ‘ _personal consultant’_ finally making sense.

“I guess you could call her that, yes.” They had arrived at a door that looked exactly like all the others and walked into a bare, boring, cream coloured room.

And Scott forgot how to breathe.

 

Lying in the hospital bed, hooked up to monitors and tubes, was Jeff Tracey.

 

 

Virgil caught his older brother around the waist as he swayed slightly, his face paling. Virgil himself was caught off guard by the image of their father, alive, lying in a hospital bed, plugged up to several machines.

“You good?” he murmured, his hands on Scott’s sides. Scott nodded and stepped towards their father. “How did you know we were the Tracys?” Virgil asked the doctor as she checked the readouts on the machine.

“Miss Kay sent us a photo.” the doctor held out her phone showing them a photo Tintin had taken after the debacle at the fundraiser. “She said ‘Expect Scott Tracy to see you about John Doe number 3889.’ And here you are.”

“His name’s Jeffery James Tracy.” Vigil told the doctor, hating to hear his father referred to as a number. “He’s our father.”

“I need to warn you,” the doctor said, updating the information on the screens before turning back to them. “Your father has been in a coma for several months, and while his original injuries have completely healed, he is old. He may not wake up.”

“Can we take him home?” Scott asked, looking up from their father’s face for the first time since entering the room.

“Do you have a fully functioning medical suit including IV drips, respirators, health monitors and a trained health professional?” the doctor rattled off these items as though she had expected the question but was surprised with Scott’s reply.

“Yes.”

“I’d like to get in contact with this individual and I will need to inspect the facility before I can authorise the transfer. And I would like to assist with setting him up in this facility if it appears to be adequate. We have a duty of care to our patients.” She added at their surprised looks. She drew herself up to her full height. “You may be his sons, but I am his doctor.”

 *

 Doctor Christoff seemed very impressed with Brains’ knowledge and the facilities on Tracey Island and within a week, with the assistance of John supervising incidents from space and Kayo keeping the Thunderbirds a secret on the ground, she and Scott were flying Jeff to the island.

“Thank you for putting me in contact with Jeff’s old doctor.” Christoff said, filling the silence as Scott piloted the jet. “It gave me some better understanding of Jeff’s history. It explains a lot of things we saw on his x-rays and his body’s strength. He must be somewhere in his late sixties by now but he’s still going strong.”

“There’s been no change.” Scott murmured, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

“This isn’t a fairy tale, Scott. Things like this don’t happen immediately.”

“If at all.”

“You’ve found him, that’s half of the battle.” There was a pause. “I was talking with your brother Alan and I’m a little worried about him. I know you have a lot on your plate, but I’d like you to promise me that you’ll ensure that neither you nor your family, and that includes Kayo and your grandmother, wear yourselves down. That was one of the main reasons I was reluctant to allow you to take your father home. Situations like this can be emotionally devastating, especially to teenagers. I understand that you’ll all want to stick by his side every minute of every day but if you do that you’ll make yourselves sick.” She took a deep breath. “From the short time I’ve had with your family, I can see that you’re very close and you don’t like the idea of your father waking up alone. So, my suggestion is to create a roster and put a comfortable chair next to the bed. But make sure that no one is awake for more than 24 hours. Can you promise me you’ll try? Scott?” she prompted when he said nothing. Finally he looked at her and nodded.

“I’ll do my best.”

“Good.”

 *

 Jeff was settled in a matter of hours, meaning that the boys may not have to miss a rescue while trying to keep their secrets. They could probably trust the doctor but they didn’t want to risk it. As Kayo walked the doctor back to her jet, she wondered if she should tell the doctor that her talents could be used here on Tracy Island; she thought about the time Thunderbird 2 had needed to make an emergency crash landing and all those times in space they had almost run out of air. Perhaps not.

“We would like to make a donation to the hospital,” She said instead. “It would mean a lot to all of us.”

“I will need to discuss it with the board of directors, they’ll know where funds are needed most. You seem like the most… sensible person here at this moment, I’d like it if you kept an eye on the boys. Especially Scott, he’s obviously taken on so much responsibility and he’ll probably remain by his father’s side whenever he can. They’re not going to help their father if they tired themselves to the point of illness.”

“I understand. You can rely on me.” Kayo said as they reached the plane, Christoff climbed aboard and paused,

“I’ll check in again sometime next week and then once a month.” She told Kayo and began flipping switched. “And I’ll get back to you about the donation.”

“We look forward to hearing from you. Thank you, Doctor Christoff.” Kayo said, stepping back as the machine roared into life. She watched it take off and vanish over the horizon, away from the island. It had barely vanished before EOS’s childlike voice came in over her commlink, informing her of an emergency that needed IR’s assistance. She took a deep breath and called the boys as she walked back towards the house; Thunderbird 2 was needed, as was Thunderbird 1.

“If any of you don’t feel up to it, I can fill in,” She said, getting ready to gear up; she was going whether they needed her or not. She needed to keep an eye on them. Too bad there was only one of her.

Or was there?

 *

 Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward was used to emergency calls at all hours but she still felt slightly perturbed by the human race’s inability to stay safe for long periods of time. She rolled out of bed and picked up her phone, ringing for coffee as she did.

“This is Lady Penelope, who’s in trouble this time?”

“The boys mostly.” Kayo’s voice was low and calm. “I think now would be a good time for that vacation to Tracy Island you’ve always been talking about.” Recognising the concern in Kayo’s voice, Penelope didn’t object.

“I’ll pack immediately.” She said instead and hung up. Parker chose that moment to enter with a tray of tea and coffee.

“You rang, mi’lady?”

“Yes, Parker, help me pack, we’re going to stay at Tracy Island for a while.”

“How long is a while?”

“For as long as we’re needed.”

“I’ll cancel afternoon tea with the queen then.”

“I think you’d better. And any charities I’m supposed to be hosting-“

“The usual donations and excuses, yes, mi’lady.”


	3. Chapter 3

There wasn’t a problem a week after Jeff’s arrival on the island when back-to-back missions started flooding in; Scott was in the northern parts of Australia which had decided to burn, flood and shake apart at the same time, Vigil and Gordon were trying to stop an island near Hawaii from re-enacting the tragedy of Atlantis, Kayo was somewhere in Africa where a simple rescue had devolved into a civil war and, with Alan out with the flu, John was attempting the rescue of a small shuttle crew. That was when something went wrong. It was a simple slip up; Scott’s footing faltered and someone was lost. It didn’t matter that he had help the GDF save over a hundred people from three small outback towns. No. no, that one person was too much. It didn’t help that, in losing his footing and losing grip on the man, Scott had fallen badly and broken his wrist.

It took Penelope, Vigil and a sedative before they were able to tend to his wrist. And that was after he had finished the mission and flown home before anyone knew that anything was wrong

“Scott.” Virgil rushed to him when he arrived, worried about how his brother was going to react to losing someone. They couldn’t always save everyone, they all knew that, but it hurt whenever they lost someone. Scott brushed him off and began walking towards the console to speak to John and Kayo. That’s when Virgil noticed the bruising and swelling around his wrist. “Scott!” he gasped, grabbing his brother’s shoulder. “Your wrist!”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s broken! Did that happen during the rescue? We need to get it strapped.” Scott pulled away from him, frustrated and obviously over-stressed.

“I said it’s fine.” He said as John called in from the station.

“International Rescue, we’ve got another one. It’s a small one though.”

“I’ll head out.” Scott said turning back to the ‘secret’ panel.

“Oh, no. You’re injured” Virgil said, grabbing Scott around the waist. Although Scott was slightly taller than him, Virgil had more muscles and it was quite easy to pick him up. “Re-root Kayo to the rescue, if she needs me, I’ll head out.” he told John as Scott squirmed.

‘Put me down, I’m fine.” Scott insisted.

“No you are not.” Lady Penelope told him, walking from behind Jeff’s desk to stand closer to the two boys. Despite her baby-pink outfit, neither of them had noticed her there before now. “Your injury will cause more harm than good. To both you and anyone you’re trying to rescue.”

“But-“

“No.” Virgil had never heard Penelope’s voice so stern. He felt, for a moment, like she was a parent, putting her foot down against a perpeptulent child’s tantrum. “you’ve barley slept, barley eaten, and now you’re physically injured. You need to rest.”

“I can’t just leave them.” Scott protested as Brains snuck into the room. “Dad would-“ he stopped as Brains stuck a needle in his arm and looked at them all, betrayal in his eyes before they clouded over and he slumped into Virgil’s embrace.

“Your father would want you to take care of yourself.” Penelope told Scott as he fully succumbed to the sedative, his dark eyes closing and his head lolling back

 

Careful not to injure his brother anymore, Virgil carried him to the sickbay where Alan was napping on one of the couches near Jeff’s bed. He was wrapped in several blankets and seemed peacefully asleep until the group entered. That’s when he jerked awake, almost falling off his chair.

“What is it? What happened?” he gasped as Vigil carried his older brother into the sick bay and laid him down on one of the other beds. He jumped up, panic in his eyes.

“It’s OK.” Penelope tried to reassure him as Virgil began to strap up Scott’s wrist. “Scott’s just tired, that’s all.”

“I’ve re-routed Kayo to the incident.” John said, his hologram appearing suddenly. “Is he OK?”

“He’ll be fine.” Vigil told the room, pulling off Scott’s shoes and tucking him into bed. “But we’re all feeling over-tired and over-stressed and we need to slow down. I know we’re having problems and we’re getting swamped with emergency calls but we need to slow down.”

“We can’t just leave people!” Gordon exclaimed as he walked into the room, bringing with him the stench of motor oil and sweat.

“EOS is coordinating with the GDF so we’re not letting anyone down.” John’s hologram told them. “And Kayo can take Scott’s rescues for now and Lady P can cover Kayo’s duties.” There was a soft beeping from behind John and he looked at some other screens. “Looks like there’s another problem in space, I can handle it. I’ll leave EOS with coordination-“

“ _Is now a good time to remind you that you promised to give me a digital form_?” EOS’ child-like voice cut over John and he rolled his eyes.

“I’m working on it.” was all they heard before the call cut out. Alan wiped his nose and got to his feet.

“I should go help him.”

“Hang on.” Virgil grabbed a thermometer and sat Alan back down. He took a deep breath and checked the thermometer. “OK, it looks like your temperature’s down so if you take some tissues and are ok with sneezing in zero Gs and understand that you’re cleaning up any mess you make, you can go.”

“OK, cool, bye!” Alan shouted as he ran out.

“I feel like you shouldn’t have let him do that.” Gordon said, looking out the still open door.

“Well I feel like you should have a shower before our next mission. I’m gonna take a nap. Go.” Virgil pushed Gordon out of the room. He then collapsed in a heap on the chair Alan had vacated and began to snore softly. Lady Penelope took a look around and decided Virgil had everything under control. She dialled Parker, who was working in the kitchen, making hundreds of reheatable meals so the boys wouldn’t have to deal with their grandmother’s food.

 

*

 

Everyone had always assumed that, while Scott had taken up the role of their father, John had taken over the role of mother. And while that was true in some aspects, John was up in space a lot so someone had to look after everyone. That person was Virgil; a large, muscular, plaid covered mother. And right now, Virgil’s level-headedness and no nonsense attitude was coming in handy more and more now that everyone on the island was waiting for Jeff to wake up, meaning that each day he didn’t, everyone was edging further and further to madness.

“You’re gonna have to wake up soon.” He said to his father’s sleeping form one night, trying to keeo his voice from cracking. “We need you, so if you’re going to, you need to do it soon.”

“Five more minutes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so this chapter is really short but in my defense I am swapped right now with uni assignments and I just cannot deal.  
> Also I saw the first two episodes of season 2 and I am so happy: the 'Mechanic' (whatadumbname helookslikeacharcterIwoulddesignexceptI'dmakethemlikeabutchlesbianorsomethingbecauseTAGneedsmoregirlsandwhynothaveafemalevillian? Whylesbianyouask?Becausehomosexualityistheanswertoeverything) And a John-Alan space ep! God I love my space sons

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come.  
> I just wanted to get this up before I saw S2 and get distracted
> 
> Accompanying artwork  
> http://notthewriteryourelookingfor.tumblr.com/post/151923201631/digital-art-to-accompany-my-thunderbirds


End file.
